


uh- denial?

by Ive_never_read_fluff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Denial, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ive_never_read_fluff/pseuds/Ive_never_read_fluff
Summary: Janus is having a hard time.. deciphering something happening to him.Maybe he's called "denial" for a reason.
Kudos: 19





	uh- denial?

**Author's Note:**

> that sounds bad, it's not.
> 
> it's actually probably the least angstiest thing i've ever wrote.
> 
> in my notes it's literally called "how abt a lighter fic this time, yh?"

Janus doesn't know why he's been.. uh, doing the thing.. way more often this last week. 

He's searched it up, but.. and it said thinking about it would make it worse. 

But he-- he has been thinking of them quite a lot. 

And every time he does it, he starts thinking about it and it just gets worse. But he doesn't have them- well, Janus has _something_ but definitely not what the websites said.

He doesn't.

He most definitely doesn't have.. _it_. 

Tics.

He-- doesn't.

~~Why is he so in denial about it? It's not.. weird or anything, so why can't he just admit it to himself?~~

~~But, what can he admit if~~ there's nothing to be in denial about ~~?~~.

Janus couldn't have tics. It doesn't make.. sense. 

~~Yes it does, those websites said it was pretty common. Anyone can have them, you don't need to have tourette's.~~

He knows that. 

Tics can be caused by stress, anxiety, and stuff. He checks all those points.. but he really can't.

.. _can he?_

Having tics doesn't make you any less cool, or bearable, or-- it literally changes nothing. 

He knows that.

Why can't he-- he doesn't have them anyway.

Then why does he.. tic? NO, they aren't tics. They are not. It's not.

Why can't he control the.. things? 

He does it more when he's worried, or upset about something (mainly school work).. 

He doesn't have them.

Whatever they are, they're starting to really fucking hurt. 

His neck fucking aches.

So does his arms. 

Fuck.

Ugh, holy shit, he wished they would just stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway i haven't been able to write anything for a few days i'm sorry lol
> 
> EDIT: 
> 
> me, who just posted: i have jinxed myself in the best of ways ;)


End file.
